The Slave Trader
by MurtaghForever
Summary: An exiting story of love, friends, loalty, pain, and slavery. Can Leila live life as a slave? Can Zanfort pull himslef together, and tell Leila how he realy feels? Find out all this and more. NOT FINISHED.


Like The Rising Sun

Chapter One

What a fool she had been, why didn't she stay in the hut like her mother had told her to? Now she was in the tight grasp of the Slave trader, she laid her blistered hands on her bleeding knees, why why why why why?! Now her mother and father and brothers and sisters are all dead, why she wasn't dead because the Slave trader thought she had beauty about her, her deep amber eye's, her raven black hair, she was a beauty. At only the age of fourteen five old old men had asked if she the beauty of the stars to become their wealthy wife, live life doing nothing but eating and bringing forth many a child. She thought of her name, her mother and father had just given her a name, she thought it was a thick pompous name, finely she mumbled her new name,

"Genie."

What a horrible name! At that moment she thought up a new better crisper name, Leila. Yes that was a beautiful name,

"Leila."

She said for the first time. She liked her new name much better then "Genie", Leila heard a creak and something bouncing rolling down the cold wet steps that led to the beautiful palace above, in a few seconds she saw in the dim torch light a yellow headed boy sitting up and rubbing his bruised back, Leila was enchanted by this boys skin color, it was not a light shade of brown as hers was but white like the dove, his hair was the color of the rising sun with strips of night still trying to cling to the brightening sky, she crawled over to this boy who was still rubbing his back,

"Are you hurt?"

Leila asked in Arabic,

"No, not badly."

Replied the panting boy in perfect Arabic, Leila was surprised for all white people who had come to trade had to use their hands to communicate with the traders in the market square, but this boy no, he could speak to her and not have to wave his hands or anything else. He gently dabbed a split lip,

"But this does hurt."

He said frowning.

"What is your name?"

Leila asked the still boy.

"My name is Justin Waver, My home is in London, England, My mother and father were missionaries to this land,"

"That is not wise, the Saltin does not approve of missionaries. He makes life hard for them, I saw him execute a missionary once. I was a horrible sight."

Leila cut in.

"Yes, but they came here because the people here are so lost, they worship idols of gold and sliver, they bow to their god three times a day every day, for all of their lives, so we came here to share the gospel as Jesus told all his followers to do, my mother and father did know that they were risking their lives and my life but we were poor and they couldn't find someone to take care of me, so they had to take me with them, well to make a long story short, they were caught giving out Bibles and holding secret services, they were executed four days ago."

Leila knew what Justin was feeling, the loss, the loneliness, but most of all the helplessness.

"But they didn't kill me, they said that I was young and had no part in it, so they sold me to Eyad the Slave Trader, and now I'm here with you. What's your story?"

Asked the crestfallen Justin.

"Not nearly as interesting as that, well I'm Leila daughter of Ahamd and Abia, I live not far for here, I had four brothers and five sisters, Eyad's men raided my village, they killed all of my family and friends except me. Eyad didn't kill me because he thinks I'm beautiful, I think if given enough time he will force me to marry him, but I have every intentions of getting out of here before he can even think about that, and that's about it!"

The two children just sat there for a while thinking of each others losses and of their own troubles, finely Justin spoke up,

"Do you know what Eyad is going to do with us?"  
"Most likely He'll sell you and keep me here close, but he might sell us both, but I know one thing for shore, you're not going to stay here long. I dread the time when they come to take you; it's nice having someone to talk to,"

"Lets get some sleep; it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

With that the two prisoners put their back together and closed their eyes. Leila and Justin woke up to a sharp pain; someone was kinking them, knocking them apart and on to the damp floor. In front of the dazed pair, there was a huge man, in shining armor. He had a spear clasped in his right hand, He yanked Leila up and then Justin, holding both of their arms in the same hand, this man was not to be trifled with. Leila knew that with one hard slap to the head from him would kill her, He marched Leila and Justin along the elegant hallways, Leila thought the paintings that were every few feet from each other were very beautiful, they were of the red sun rising over the orange sands, or maybe a camel trudging through the blazing sands with him two humps swaying. After the monster man marched them though the golden hallways he stopped in front of huge golden doors, he pounded three times on the tiled floor, the door swung open with a slight creak, inside was a very large room with paintings on the carved walls, carpets on the floor, and strait in front of the three there was a magnificent throne, with a tiny man sitting in it, he had a very red face and had a disproving look on his face,

"Leave us!"

The little man boomed, all the guards including the one that had the pair in a tight grip left the golden room.

"You are probly wondering why you have bean summoned to my beautiful chambers instead of rotting in that dungeon that I had you in? Ehhh? Well I do this to all people who first come into my plaice, they behave much better, especially if they have a strong spirit. Do you want to know what I'm planning on doing with you? Or do you want to just go back to that damp seller?"

Asked the pompous man, the pair nodded their heads at the same time,

"Well I plan on selling both of you to a rich lady, she lives in India,"

Justin stepped closer to the throne; he had a very stern face as he shouted at Eyad,

"You can't sell us! Were people just like you!"

"Insolent boy! You'll soon learn to respect your master! Rohak get in here and teach this boy a lesson!"

The doors behind Leila and Justin opened and in strutted the big black man that had come to take them out of their prison! He walked up to Justin, grabbed his messy hair and pulled his head forward so he was hunching, only being fourteen Justin could not fight off the man that was now hitting him across the back with a bamboo cain, Justin's already torn clothes were now in shreds, He clasped withering, but not one cry escaped his tightly closed lips.

"That will teach you to respect your master!"

Eyad said purple in the face, Leila scurried over to the withering Justin, she caught a glace of his back seven big welts were forming on his back. After a few seconds, Eyad spoke again,

"Rohak give this girl here, a bash of your cane on the face, just one please, we don't want to spoil her beauty for the auction,"

Rohak stepped up to Leila and gave her a smart hit to the face with his cane, Leila felt pain erupting in her face, but she did not wither nor cry, she said very boldly,

"You said you were going to sell us to that lady in India."

"Smart girl, no, you show too much resistance to be sold to a kind lady like her, you need a firm hand, I hope you don't spoil your beauty, pretty slaves always sell better then withering moaning boys,"

He said casting a glance at Justin, who had himself back on him feet,

"Would you like to say something else my little rebel or do you want to shut your mouth and behave?"

"I'll be quiet."

Justin said simply.

"No! Slaves never talk unless your master says you may speak! You will nod your head or shake it if you don't want to be caned! Rohak another hit with the cane to make that set in."

This time Rohak only hit Justin once, he took it like a man, he didn't wither, fall, cry, or scream. He nodded his head.

"Good, now you're starting to understand. Rohak you know what to do."

Eyad said with a wave of his hand.

"You are dismissed."

Rohak took hold of Leila and Justin's arms and marched they through the beautiful palace, until they reached the wondrous grounds outside. Rohak lead the pair around to the back of the magnificent building, in the back there was the stables and a road leading around to the front of the grounds, on that road right outside of the stables was a black coach, it had a covered front for the driver, but in the back there was nothing but steal bars eliminating any chance of escape. Rohak roughly shoved them into the depressing coach, as if this were a sign the coach driver dressed in black come out of the stables with a lumpy sack thrown over his shoulder.

"Inigo! You lazy horse boy, get out here!"

Yelled the frightening Rohak, at his yelling a boy will mouse brown hair came running out of the stable, he tripped on his long cloak and fell face first into the mud,

"You clumsy little reach! Get in the coach, our Master has had enough of you for a life time!"

The boy nodded his head and made a deep bow, but you could see the terror on his face, Rohak seemed to beam at this show of frightfulness, the boy slowly walked up to the black coach, when Inigo got within arms reach Rohak picked him up and tossed him into the coach, the second Rohak locked the door the driver snapped the horses rumps with a long whip, they were off, into unknown lands and people, to be sold from one person to another, to work in the salt mines, or to be sweeping the kitchen floor? To be kept working all night or to sleep in a warm bed? The three children sat shivering in the night air thinking of what was to come.

Captured

Chapter Two

Luckily the bag that Inigo had was full of food, so they didn't starve on the three day journey, but it was wet and muggy, and with no cover the three children were soaked to the bone, Inigo kept stealing glances at the driver,

"I know him, can't believe that he hasn't helped up at all!"

"You can't blame him Inigo; imagine what Rohak would do to him if he found out that he had let us go."

At this the driver spoke to them,

"I'm not scared of him, and you don't know my plans,"

"What?! You had an escape plan and didn't tell me?!"

"You blab mouth! How could I tell you? If Rohak got wind at all that you had an escape plan he'd knock you up side the head once and you'd blab!"

"No I wouldn't! How offending Zorion."

Said Inigo as he stuck in nose in the air pride fully.

"Oh come on! You'd blab on your own mother if Rohak was asking!"

Inigo gasped at this.

"Well for you information I have no mother, I've been an orphan for all my life."

"Yes, we all kno-"

"Be quiet! I have enough to worry about without you two fighting all the time!"

Leila shouted at them, Inigo and Zorion seemed drawn beck at this and were quiet for a little. When the moon rose and the sun left they sky the little group of children stopped to make camp. Zorion wouldn't risk letting Leila, Justin, and Inigo out of the dingy coach.

"It's too risky; a traveler might come walking along and amazing! There right in front of him was a slave coach with all the slaves out sleeping on the ground around a warm fire. No just stay in the coach this night, tomorrow night we'll be off."

"Fine then. You stay all nice and warm around the fire and let us freeze to death. You just go on and do that! Oh no no don't you worry about us slaves that are freezing in this excuse for a coach."  
Complained Inigo.

"Inigo cant you STOP making noise?!"

Yelled Justin. Inigo didn't make any noise. Leila suggested that they all huddle in the corner, to keep warm. Inigo snuggled up to her and Justin instantly,

"Anything to keep warm."

But even though they were hungry and mostly cold they three children soon dropped off into dream land where they were all free and happy, singing, dancing, and eating. But Zorion didn't nod off to sleep; he sat there watching the crackling flame, but soon his eyes strayed from the snapping leaping flames to Leila's cool relaxed face, the raven black hair, those beautiful amber eyes, she had seen too much for her short years. Zorion was shore that those beautiful eyes were putting a spell on him, he just couldn't, just couldn't pull his eyes away, for he was positive that if his eyes strayed from her face for just one second that she would disappear like his parents, but soon his eyelids felt heavy and he leaned his head back and joined the three other children in dream land. Leila woke up with a start. Someone was pulling her; she could no longer feel the warmth coming from Inigo and Justin. She opened her eyes,

"Get to your feet girl!"

Yelled an unfamiliar voice.

"Who are you?! Let me go!"  
Leila was shouting and yelling so loud her captor gagged her, the slimy dirty rag pinned her tongue to the bottom of her mouth. The only sound she could make was grunting. Zorion jerked awake.

"Hey! Sleeping beauty, WAKE UP!"

Shouted an unhappy Inigo.

"What block head could sleep with all this racket?!"

But Zorion didn't get his wits back before firm ropes were round about him. Next thing he knew he was being blindfolded and gagged. Leila, Justin, and Inigo were also being gagged and blindfolded. Justin had tried to hold onto Leila's arm when he felt her being pulled away. But to no avail, the man pulling her was to strong for a boy of fourteen. Who was taking them? Why were they taking them? Do they want to make us their slaves? Or are they just going to sell us like Eyad was going to?

Thank God

Chapter Three

Why did Allah let this happen?

"Help us mighty Ala, help us."

Leila mumbled her prayer; whale Justin did the same to his god. The Thieves had thrown them all on to the spiting camels and had ridden as fast as the ugly beasts would go, towards the village. After a while the camels slowed and finely came to a stop, Inigo could here the hurrying people in the market, buying goods, cloth, spices, and jewelry. And a deep voice, the announcer of the slave trading. Zorion's hands went cold when he heard the announcer's voice. Leila gulped, and Justin prayed. Leila was almost blinded when the blind fold and gag were removed suddenly. An ugly twisted face smiled just a few inches from hers,

"Rashid, come look at this one."

And soon another twisted face was staring at her,

"A real beauty, She'll fetch a nice price."

"Why sell her? She'll also make a pretty wife…"

"Yeah but She'll make a prettier penny."

At this both man rang out in loud laughter.

"Fine then off to center stage for this beauty! Oh your turn to chose who gets sold first Rashid."

"Too true my good friend. Well I guess you might as well take her and those other boys over there."

Rashid waved his hand in the direction of Inigo, Justin, and Zorion.

"Alrighty then…Azizi! Zain! Get over here and show this beautiful lady and these other lads over to the platform."

At Thaman's call two huge ugly men wobbled up, they didn't look too bright.

"These here Thaman?"

The one called Zain asked.

"Yes you worthless lump of camel dung! Now hurry before all the lords and ladies have all the slaves they need."

Azizi Grabbed Leila and through her over his back like she was a sack of sand, Then he took Inigo under his other arm, Zain being much bigger then Azizi could carry Zorion and Justin, both under the same arm. Leila could feel the bump bump of Azizi going up the stairs leading to the platform. Next thing she knew she was on the hard stone platform overlooking the people in the crowd. On both sides her friends were plopped down in the same way. Then the Auctioneer started yelling out prices and how beautiful the little lady was, or how strong and stout Zorion was, then Inigo started yelling and kicking.

"But it seems that all this one is good for is making noise! A good one to put in the fields to drive away pests."

The crowd laughed, Inigo hushed up and blushed.

"How much will all you pay for the girl? Ehh?"

When nobody bided the Auctioneer added to the deal,

"Alright then, how about the girl and this whiner?"

Still nobody,

"I see, lords and ladies, you want good slaves, last offer. This girl, and all three of these strapping young boys,"

Finley a bidder, a tall, tough, man with broad shoulders raised his thick hand.

"You have a good eye my lord. Is this the only bidder? Oh lords, ladies, give them a chance."

With this prodding a very old lady raised her delicate finger. The battle went on for quite a while, Leila was praying that the old lady would win, but the gruff looking man won. Azizi and Zain came back onto the platform and took hold f them once more and dragged them down to their new master. Once when Leila was close to Justin she heard him say,

"Thank you God were all together."

The Whipping Stake

Chapter Four

After days and days of traveling in a coach much like the last, they finely got out of the jungle and into a dessert. Not long after that they came to a giant city. Once in the city you could see that the beautiful houses that poked over the city wall were in the middle of the city, and that was the detraction they took. After a few more minutes ride they had entered their new master's house. Grand was that house, nearly as grand as Eyad's palace. Once there, they were led to two rooms, both had a pool in the middle. One lady took Leila and went into one room to help her wash; whale a man took Inigo, Justin, and Zorion into the other room to wash. They all came out with sweet smelling skin, and fresh clothes. Leila had bean given a necklace, by the slave that had helped her wash, with the necklace the lady said,

"You must not lose this; it is the key, to come into the grounds, after you come back from buying goods. Show it to the guards, the will let you through."


End file.
